Hogwart's Place
by Courteney
Summary: Previously 'Christmas at the Weasley house'. Now contains SLASH, not telling who but it's probably obvious. See Author's Note at the beginning of Chapter 1
1. Christmas at the Weasley house

**A.N. This story used to be called Christmas at the Weasley house but as Christmas is only in Chapter 1, I thought I'd change it.  Hogwart's Place is a reference to Melrose Place, since the characters are currently bed-hopping as much as the TV show characters were!!  **

Be warned this story now contains **SLASH!!  For those who don't like that I made this story slashy – Hey, come on, even Melrose Place had the resident gay guy!!  **

Christmas at the Weasley house

George stared across the Gryffindor table at Hermione.  His eyes had glazed over, like he wasn't really seeing anything.  Hermione was chatting to Ron about the upcoming Christmas break and hadn't noticed George's stare.

George felt like he was seeing her for the first time.  He'd known Hermione for years, four and a half to be exact, and now in her fifth year, he was finally beginning to see her for the beautiful young woman that she was becoming.  Her long hair was a shiny dark brown and her brown eyes held a warmth and compassion that he found irresistible.  Her perfect nose was brushed with freckles.  George wondered if she had freckles anywhere else on her body.  His body reacted strongly as he thought about how much he would enjoy kissing each and every freckle.  

George was surprised at how much he wanted to hold her in his arms.  He wasn't used to feeling this way about anyone.  He had thought Angelina was cute, but this was different.  That was just a crush, this was…. what was this?  George wasn't sure but he definitely wanted to find out.

~*~

Harry and Hermione had been invited to the Weasley's for the Christmas break.  All six of them (Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Harry, and Hermione) were packed and about to board the Hogwarts Express.  

All of them entered the one compartment.  The twins' friend Lee Jordan was staying at Hogwart's for Christmas, so they decided to stay with the other four on the train.  

Ginny, Harry and Fred sat on one side of the compartment and Ron, Hermione and George sat on the other side.  George could hardly believe his luck at getting to sit next to Hermione, however joy soon turned to despair as he realised that she hardly noticed him.  She obviously just thought of him as Ron's older brother.

They played exploding snap and ate chocolate frogs and every flavour beans and laughed at Fred and George's jokes and in no time they were back at the station.

Hermione was grateful to be off the train at last.  She didn't know how much longer she could have ignored George sitting next to her.  She wasn't totally ignoring him - that would have been rude.  But she was trying so hard to talk to him as little as possible, because that would mean noticing how close he sat next to her.  She knew he just thought of her as his little brother's friend.

~*~ 

When they got back to the Burrow, they found that Bill and Charlie were home for the holidays as well.  Percy and Mr Weasley were still at the Ministry of Magic and wouldn't be home until 6 that evening.  Ron went upstairs to make sure his Chudley Cannons memorabilia hadn't been touched, and Bill and Charlie were wrapping presents upstairs.  Fred had gone into the room he shared with George and locked the door, so he could call his girlfriend, Angelina, in private.  Ginny and Harry were outside walking in the garden. 

Hermione stood at the window, watching Harry and Ginny, but not really seeing them.  When she saw Harry tentatively take Ginny's hand in his own, she sighed.  Why wouldn't someone hold her hand like that?  Ginny smiled up at Harry and they continued to walk.  

George walked into the living room and stopped as he realised Hermione was in there.  He saw her staring out the window and quietly crossed over to stand behind her.  He followed her gaze and saw Ginny and Harry walking and holding hands, they stopped under a big oak tree.  Harry brushed Ginny's hair behind her ear, caressed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.  His arm slid around her back as he pulled her closer.  George heard a sad sigh come from Hermione and realised that she wanted something like that.  He stepped closer behind her, so their bodies were touching and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.  He closed his eyes and absorbed the pleasurable feeling that holding her so close brought. 

Hermione jumped when someone stood behind her and put his arms around her.  Then she recognised those arms – George.  She had tried hard to put him out of her mind but now she knew it was impossible.  She relaxed back into his chest and realised that she loved him.  She always would, and now she had reason to hope that maybe he felt the same way as she did.  Hermione pulled slightly away from George and turned around to face him.  His arms were still around her and she put her arms around his waist and hugged him.  He hugged her back and then his fingers were guiding her face up towards his and they kissed.  Neither of them had ever felt anything like it.  It was soft and gentle at first and then became more passionate and fiery.   They clung to one another, oblivious to their surroundings, and to the people now entering the room. 

Ginny and Harry were back from their walk.  They couldn't believe their eyes when they saw George and Hermione kissing.  Ron was coming down the stairs and Harry signalled to him to be quiet.  Ron gaped, unable to believe what he was seeing.  He tiptoed back upstairs to get Fred, Bill and Charlie.  The four of them came downstairs and all of them stared in amazement.  

Suddenly Mrs Weasley came into the room, carrying a stack dinner plates.  She saw George and Hermione and dropped the plates in shock.  They landed with a tremendous crash.  Everyone jumped, but especially George and Hermione who blushed bright red when they realised they had an audience.  

Charlie pulled out his wand and muttered "Reparo!" and the pieces of the plates flew back together into a pile.  Everyone was still just standing there when Ron realised that Ginny and Harry were still holding hands.  He pointed at them and said furiously "Is everyone a couple here?!!"  He turned and stormed up the stairs to his room and slammed the door shut.

Percy and Mr Weasley arrived home then and wandered into the living room.  "Hi everyone" they said.  Both of them couldn't help but feel the tension in the room.  "What's going on?" asked Mr Weasley as he kissed his wife on the forehead.  Mrs Weasley had recovered from the shock and informed him of what his son and daughter had been up to.  "That's great," replied Mr Weasley, "what's for dinner?"

~*~ 

Later that night, after dinner, George met up with Hermione outside down near a small pond.  He had handed her a note during dinner to meet him down here so they could talk about what happened.  She was sitting on a rock beside the pond when he arrived and in the moonlight, looked even more beautiful if that were possible.  He sat down on a rock opposite her, concerned that if he got too close, they might not get any talking done and he wanted to know where things stood with them.

"Hermione, I…I really like you, actually I think I might love you…" Idiot, thought George, don't scare her away!  George looked up at her and was surprised to see her smiling.  "I think I might love you too," she said, smiling mischievously.  He smiled back at her, "Actually I know I love you," he said gently.  "I love you too George," replied Hermione.  George pulled her up off her rock and into his arms. His arms tightened around her and he kissed her.  

~*~ 

All too soon the Christmas break was over and they had to go back to school.  Hermione for once was not eager to return to study.  She had cherished the uninterrupted time she and George had spent together and she didn't want it to end.  After dinner they had fallen into the habit of meeting down by the pond to talk and kiss and generally have fun together.  She would miss those times.  

On the train, Fred went off to find Angelina and Ron left to find someone who wasn't "permanently attached to someone else".  Harry and Ginny were quietly talking and George held Hermione in his arms and kissed her.

"Eww! Kissing a Mudblood, how gross is that!!"  George jumped up and charged out of the compartment.  He knew that voice, unfortunately everyone at Hogwarts knew that voice – Draco.  Hermione jumped up and was about to run after George when Harry pulled her back.  "Let him go, maybe he'll be able to sort Draco out once and for all".  Hermione sat back down, a sad, worried look on her face.  

Fred saw George charge past the compartment he was sharing with Angelina.  He stuck his head out the door to find out what the commotion was all about.  Harry was looking out to see what George was doing.  "What's happening Harry?" asked Fred.  "Draco said it was gross to kiss a Mudblood," replied Harry.  Fred looked just as furious as George and started off down the corridor after him.  Angelina came over wait for the twins to come back with Hermione, Harry and Ginny.  

Further down the corridor, the twins had caught up with Draco.  Crabbe and Goyle had seen the two furious redheads charging down the corridor and had fled to another compartment, leaving Draco alone.  The twins were now 16 years old and had grown into big, strong young men while Draco was still a skinny little boy.  Draco was cowering in the corner of the corridor, blustering on about reporting them to his father if they so much as touched him.  

George got as close as he could to Draco without touching him and stared menacingly at him, "You so much as _look_ at Hermione again and I will come after you."  Fred nodded, "Me too."  George stared at him, "Got it?  You do anything to upset her and you will have both of us after you, and believe me, after that, you won't be able to tell your father what happened."  With that, Fred and George turned around and strode back down the corridor to their girlfriends.  

As soon as Hermione saw George she pulled him into a hug.  He held her tightly, not wanting to let her go.  It was almost scary how much he loved her after such a short time together.  He wanted to make sure nothing ever made her unhappy.  He kissed her on the lips and smiled into her eyes, "You never have to worry about that bastard again," he said.  "Thank you," Hermione replied, "but you shouldn't have gone after him like that."  Fred looked incredulous, "he insulted my brother's girlfriend, of course we're going to have something to say about that."  Angelina took his hand and pulled him down to sit next to her, "Hermione was just worried about George," she said softly.  

~*~

Back at school, everyone was amazed at what had happened over the Christmas break.  Conversations were breaking out all over the Great Hall about it during the evening feast.

"Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley?  Are you sure?"

"Hermione Granger with a guy?  Who would have thought!"

"What do you mean George isn't single anymore?"

Draco Malfoy was staring down at his plate, too scared to even look up.  His brain was working overtime trying to think of a way to get back at the Weasley twins for humiliating him.

Ron was sitting down at the opposite end of the table, upset that his two best friends now had something better to do than hang out with him.  

To be continued…… 


	2. Back at Hogwart's

Back at Hogwart's 

Ginny was sitting under a tree a few hundred metres from Hagrid's hut.  They had been back at school a week and yes, it had been a wonderful week but Ginny wasn't happy.  Harry had been attentive and affectionate, everything Ginny had always wished he be with her but it was……was what?  Ginny had come out here alone to think while the others went in to Hogsmeade.  She sighed heavily.  The worst part was the feeling that now that she had what she wanted, it wasn't what she thought it would be.  Definitely a case of the grass being greener, she thought ruefully.  The trouble was, she thought, it had happened too fast.  One minute they had been the awkward friends they had been for years and suddenly Harry had taken her hand and kissed her.  She had thought she was in heaven but then she had crashed back down to earth.  All the rumours flying around the school didn't help either.  That was the trouble with dating the most famous wizard in the world.  Ginny jumped when she heard a twig snap behind her.  She jumped up and whirled around, wand out and ready.  She was stunned to see Draco Malfoy standing there.  

"What are you doing?  Why are you sneaking up on me?" Ginny demanded.  Draco looked different, she thought suspiciously, why?  Suddenly it dawned on her, he looked normal, not cruel like he normally did.  When he looked like this, he almost looked cute.  Almost! She couldn't believe where her thoughts were going.

Draco stared at Ginny.  He couldn't think of a single thing to say.  For once, his quick wit deserted him.  He had taken her for granted and assumed she would always be there.  He was so sure that once he had finished teasing and tormenting her then he could have her.  Seeing her with Potter had shaken him and made him realise that nothing is forever.  

"Cat got your tongue Malfoy?  Ginny said when she couldn't stand the silence any longer.  "If your not going to say anything, I'm leaving," Ginny turned and walked back up to the castle. 

Draco started to call her back then realised it was futile.  As long as he was a Malfoy she wouldn't give him the time of day.  Draco sat down and realised he could still smell her perfume as it lingered in the air.  What I need to do, he thought, is approach this like I would if I wanted to annoy Potter.  What do I need to do to get Ginny Weasley?  I don't know.  Well, what doesn't she like about me?  My family, me teasing people, me being mean to people.  He smiled to himself.  I really just need to turn over a new leaf.  Shouldn't be too hard really…….

~*~

Over in Hogsmeade, George and Hermione had wandered away from the crowd and were enjoying each other's company.  Hermione couldn't believe how right it felt to be with him.  George took her hand in his and pulled her with him into Zonko's.  Hermione would normally have protested if Ron or Harry had tried to make her go in there, but she knew how hard George and Fred were working to make products for their store.  George had told Hermione about how Harry had given them his prize money for the Triwizard Tournament so they could open their own joke shop when the graduated from Hogwart's.  

"Hermione, look at this!" George called out to her.  Hermione turned at the sound of his voice.  She was still standing near the door while George had wandered to the back of the shop.  Hermione grinned as she walked down to see what he had found.  He sounded so excited, like a kid in a candy store.  She loved this child-like side to him.  Hermione stood next to him and wrapped her arm around his waist.  "What have you found, honey?" she asked indulgently.  George held up a spider that wriggled in front of her, "wouldn't it be perfect for Ron!" he exclaimed.  Hermione was relieved to realise it was a fake spider, charmed to move like a real one.  She was horrified at the thought of Ron's reaction to it.  "No, George.  You are not going to put that spider anywhere near Ron."  George playfully pouted at her, "Aw, come on, sweetie, it would be fun."  Hermione tried not to smile, "don't be mean to your brother.  He's not feeling to happy at the moment.  He needs our support right now."  Why did she feel like she was fighting a losing battle? Hermione wondered.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were in the Three Broomsticks enjoying a Butterbeer.  Harry had gotten up to go have a word with Hagrid who had just sat down on the other side of the room.  Ron was just about to join him when Lavender sat down in front of him.  "Lavender!" Ron said in surprise, "what are you doing?"  Lavender smiled at him, "I thought I'd keep you company."  Ron smiled back at her, why had he never noticed her radiant smile before?  Harry sat down with Hagrid and glanced over at Ron and Lavender.  He grinned, his plan had worked.  He knew how unhappy his friend had been to see couples all around him and be alone himself.  Harry had also noticed Lavender looking at Ron when she thought no one else was looking.  So when Harry saw her enter the Three Broomsticks alone he decided he couldn't let the opportunity go by.  Ron's smile was proof that he had done the right thing.  

~*~ 

Ginny sat next to Harry that night at dinner feeling slightly uncomfortable.  She watched George and Hermione together and felt a spark of jealousy that she didn't feel as natural or as comfortable with Harry as Hermione did with George.  Their relationship seemed so….easy.  Ron's gaze suddenly darkened as he spotted Malfoy walking past their table.  Draco stopped and bent over just behind Ginny and Harry.  Ron indicated to the others that he was there and they all stiffened as they waited to see what he would do.  Draco straightened up and appeared to be studying something he had picked up.  "Virginia," he murmured.  Ginny spun around, "what?"  Draco smiled at her and handed her a silver necklace that had her name spelt out, "You dropped this.  Is that your full name?  Virginia?  It's very pretty."  With that, he walked away.  Ginny, Harry, Ron, Lavender, Hermione and George stared after him with their mouths open.  

But it didn't stop there.  Draco was performing random acts of kindness right across the school.  It was unsettling, as everyone had gotten used to the mean, unkind Draco.  Harry and Ron were spending more and more time analysing his motives for the huge change in his behaviour, leaving Ginny a lot more time for thinking.  

~*~

Ginny was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall in the owlery.  She had just sent a letter to her parents and had sat down for some quiet thinking time (the common room was always full and noisy).  She heard someone walking between the aisles of owls.  Ginny ignored whoever it was and went back to contemplating her relationship with Harry.  She really couldn't complain about it.  Harry was great.  But there was no spark, no fire to their relationship.  Ginny was beginning to realise that she would have to break up with Harry.  It just wasn't worth it.  She wanted something more than he could give her.  

Ginny jumped when she realised someone had sat down next to her.  She was surprised to see Draco sitting next to her.  She stared at him as he smiled down at her.  "Are you okay, Virginia?" he asked her.  "Why did you call me by my full name?" she asked him softly.  "It suits you," he replied, "besides I bet your brothers nicknamed you Ginny when you were little.  You've grown into a beautiful young woman now."  Ginny smiled up at him, thrilled by the compliment.  Suddenly Ginny could clearly see what she wanted – Draco.  A bad boy.  Draco was sitting with his legs out in front of him and Ginny moved over to straddle his lap.  Draco stared at her in shock.  Ginny grinned (this was the effect she was looking for) and kissed him.  Draco quickly got over his shock and wrapped his arms around her, tugging her closer.  Ginny brought her hands up to cup his face as they kissed more passionately.

~*~ 

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Ginny asked nervously as she stood watching Ron and Harry play wizard chess in the common room later that night.  Harry glanced up at her, "sure, just a second."  Minutes later Harry groaned as Ron defeated him.  Harry looked up, "what do you want to talk about Ginny?"  Ron discretely got up and walked across the room to talk to Lavender.  Ginny sat down where Ron previously sat.  She sighed, how was she going to say this?  "Harry, I think we should see other people."  There she'd done it.  Ginny looked up to see what his reaction was.  Harry looked stunned but quickly masked his reaction.  "Uh, okay, why?" Harry managed to get out.  "It's not you, it's me.  I know that's clichéd, but it's true.  I…we just want different things right now.  I'm sorry."  Harry looked down at the chess pieces, which were staring sympathetically at him.  He couldn't take that, chess pieces feeling sorry for him.  He had to get out of here.  Harry jumped up and ran up to the 5th years room.  He threw himself down on his bed.  He couldn't believe she had broken up with him.  He felt tears in his eyes and he fought to keep them from falling.

Ron stared at Harry as he ran across the room to the stairs to the boys' dormitory.  He looked across at Ginny and saw a sad little look on her face.  He apologized to Lavender for leaving in the middle of their conversation and went to talk to Ginny.  "What's up with you and Harry?" he asked.  "It's none of your business, Ron," she replied.  "He's my best friend and he looked shattered," Ron replied angrily, slowly it dawned on him – it all added up.  "You dumped him, didn't you?!"  Ginny looked up at him furiously, "I didn't _dump_ him, I just said I thought we should see other people."  Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing, "it's the same thing!  You've been after him for years and now you finally get him and you dump him after two weeks!  I can't believe you!"  Ron stormed off to the boys' dormitory to console Harry.

In their room, Harry was still laying on his bed.  He quickly wiped his cheeks as he heard someone entering the room.  Ron came over and sat on the edge of his own bed.  "Ginny told me what happened."  Harry grunted in reply.  "Do you want to talk about it? Or do you want to be alone?"  Harry sighed, "I need some time alone, thanks anyway though."  Ron nodded, "sure.  I'll be downstairs."  Ron got up and walked back downstairs to the common room.  He went to sit with Lavender, glaring at Ginny every once in a while.  She might be his sister, but she had badly hurt his best friend.  Her behaviour seemed so out of character to him, he didn't understand it.

Harry lay upstairs thinking quietly.  He couldn't believe she had broken up with him.  He thought they were happy together.  He loved her smile, the sound of her laugh, her caring and compassionate nature.  He had just assumed they would be together forever.  What went wrong? He asked himself.  He felt bad, lying up there moping.  It wasn't like him, but this had hit him hard.  Being with Ginny had made him feel like a part of the Weasley family.  He had someone who cared about him and wanted to make him happy.  He hadn't had that in his life and he desperately needed it.  He thought she was the one.  Finally after going over and over the short relationship in his mind he fell asleep only to dream of her.

To be continued….. 

Thanks to all the people who reviewed………your comments are greatly appreciated. 


	3. Harry's Torment

Harry's Torment Harry trudged down the stairs to breakfast. So this is how Ron felt, he thought resentfully. Ron and Lavender were already at breakfast. They weren't a proper couple yet, but from the way they were flirting it wouldn't be long before they were. George and Hermione were sitting together, just as sickly as ever. Don't those two ever fight? Harry asked himself, then he realised that he and Ginny had been the same. It was something he had come to realise in the last couple of days since Ginny had broken up with him. They had never argued, never had a difference of opinion. Some might say that was a blessing but Harry had come to realise that it was those differences that put the fire into a relationship and he and Ginny had had no spark. Harry sat down at the table next to Ron. Ron was startled by Harry's sudden appearance. "Harry! Uh, look, don't look over at the Slytherin table, okay?" Ron said quickly. Of course Harry instantly looked up and over at the Slytherin table. Harry was unable to believe what he was seeing. His mouth fell open in shock and he felt like he was drowning. Sitting over at the Slytherin table, next to the milky white head of Malfoy was….Ginny? Yes, it was the unmistakable Weasley red hair that gave her away. Harry couldn't believe she was sitting there, with _him_. He didn't want to watch but was unable to take his eyes off the unlikely couple. They were laughing and talking together but when Malfoy's lips touched Ginny's, Harry saw red. He jumped up and marched over there, oblivious to Ron and Hermione's protests. Harry jerked Malfoy away from Ginny. Harry's face was red with rage.  "Get your hands off her, Malfoy!" Malfoy disdainfully pulled himself out of Harry's grip.  "Watch it, Potter, these are silk robes. Virginia is here of her own free will." Malfoy turned back around to his breakfast leaving Harry standing there, rage still clearly evident on his face.  "Is this true, Ginny? Do you want to be with Malfoy?" Harry's tone plainly showed his disbelief. "I prefer Virginia actually. And yes, I love Draco and I want to be here," she said defiantly. Draco turned to face Virginia when he heard her say she loved him. He couldn't believe it. He cupped her face in his hands, "I love you too, Virginia, so much," he said before he kissed her gently. Harry couldn't believe it. He took a couple of steps back and then turned and ran back up to the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione left the table then too and hurried up to the common room to talk to Harry. The rest of the Gryffindor's were just as stunned at Ginny's, sorry _Virginia's_, defection. She hadn't really joined Slytherin, but eating with them was just as bad as far as they were concerned. ~*~ Virginia (as she demanded everyone now call her) was a little upset at the treatment she was getting from the other Gryffindor's. They had been ignoring her ever since the breakfast incident this morning. She wasn't as upset about it as she normally would be but that was because she had Draco. No one else might understand it or even like it but she was happy, really happy, for the first time in, well she couldn't remember how long. The only thing she regretted was how much she had hurt Harry in the process. Virginia started walking faster. It was late at night and she had crept out of the Gryffindor rooms and was heading to a rendezvous with Draco in an empty classroom. Knowing her luck she'd get caught by Filch. Suddenly she felt a hand over her mouth and an arm around her waist and she was being pulled backwards into a dark room. Virginia started to struggle, feeling more than a little terrified. "Shhh, it's me," Draco whispered in her ear. Virginia stopped fighting and relaxed against him. She turned around and his arms held her close to him. She smiled up at him and ran her hands up his arms and into his hair. They kissed like they hadn't seen each other in weeks, when in reality it had only been since dinner when Virginia sat with the Slytherin's again, just like she did at lunchtime. Draco's arms tightened around her as his hands roved over her body. He had been surprised that under her shapeless robes she had an incredible body. He pulled Virginia back with him, further into the classroom and away from the door. They sank down to the floor, unable to tear themselves away from each other…. ~*~ It was early in the morning and Ron was lying in bed, still asleep. He felt something tickling his nose, and he sleepily swatted it away with one hand and snuggled down to continue sleeping. He felt it on his ear this time and it walked across his face. _Walked?_ Thought Ron. He jumped up and out of bed, suddenly very awake. He looked down on his bed to see a huge spider crawling around on his sheets. Ron backed away from the bed screaming and fell onto Harry's bed. Harry sat up and tried to see what all the noise was about. All the boys in the room had pulled back the curtains from around the beds to see which girl had snuck into the room and started screaming. They started laughing when they realised it was Ron. Harry looked over at Ron's bed and saw the spider there. He looked at it more closely, there was something odd here. He got up and poked the spider. It fell onto it's back, it's legs wriggling in the air. Harry let out a laugh as he saw the Zonko's brand name stamped into its plastic stomach. Ron was still screaming and staring in horror as Harry tried to explain that it wasn't real. Harry soon realised that as long as the spider was visible he would get no sense out of Ron. He quickly pulled the bed covers over the spider and saw Ron visibly calm down. He wasn't totally calm but at least he had stopped screaming. "It's a fake," Harry explained, "It's from Zonko's." Ron's face changed from a look of terror to a look of rage. "Fred and George!" he managed to get out before racing out of the room and into the common room with Harry at his heels both of them unaware that they were just wearing boxers. In the common room, George and Hermione were sitting on the couch snuggled up together whispering quietly to each other. Ron suddenly burst into the room and charged over to them. "George! How could you? You know how much I hate spiders!" he yelled in anger. Hermione pulled away from George in shock, "You didn't buy that spider at Zonko's did you?" George looked at her in confusion but then remembered the incident a couple of weeks ago in Hogsmeade, "NO! No! I swear I didn't!" He turned to Ron, "I promise you Ron, I didn't put a spider anywhere near you." Fred entered the room and started laughing, "Ron, Harry, did you forget something this morning?" he said pointing at their lack of attire. Ron was still too mad to notice, he turned around and went after Fred, "It was you wasn't it! You put a spider in my bed!" Fred tried to look innocent but failed miserably, "alright, alright, I surrender!" he mocked and without showing a trace of remorse he turned and left through the portrait hole to go get breakfast. Hermione was thinking hard, "But Fred didn't go to Hogsmeade that weekend. George, did you give him a spider?" George looked offended, "I gave him a gift, can I be held responsible for what he did with it?" Hermione, Harry and Ron looked stunned. "You know what Fred is like. You knew he couldn't resist something like that. I can't believe you did that to your own brother," Hermione said sadly as she stood up. She walked over to a table, picked up her books and left the common room. George swore. Ron and Harry looked at him in surprise. "Thanks a lot Ron. Now she's mad at me." George stood up and went to argue with his twin over his use of George's gift. As the rest of the Gryffindor's started coming down for breakfast, they started laughing at the two boys standing in their boxers still. ~*~ Harry was starting to come to terms with his break up with Ginny and could see that it was probably for the best. If she wanted someone like Draco, then they obviously wanted different things. Ron and Lavender had been getting closer. Harry took great pride in his friend's happiness. For once Ron had something that Harry didn't and he knew that Ron would never say anything, but he knew that Ron was secretly pleased to be one up on him after so many years of being Harry's shadow. Harry was staring into space, thinking, during History of Magic, luckily it wasn't Potions or it would have been obvious he wasn't paying attention. However their ghostly professor never asked for a response so they could get away with daydreaming. Harry wondered if he'd ever find anyone else. He had liked the feeling of being with Ginny. She had made him feel whole again. She filled the space in his heart that that been left by the death of his parents. He wished he could find someone else like that but he didn't think there would be anyone else like that at Hogwart's. To be continued….. 


	4. A Picture Says A Thousand Words

A Picture Says A Thousand Words 

Draco took great delight in the looks of stunned disbelief on the faces of the Gryffindor's.  They had been staring at him that way ever since Virginia had sat with him for breakfast yesterday.  And here it was, the next day and she was still sitting with him.  This was almost too good.  He had the girl of his dreams _and_ he'd managed to piss off every person he hated.  The look on Potter's face when he kissed Virginia yesterday morning was priceless.  Draco just wished he'd had a camera.  Hey, that kid who follows Potter around like a dog always has his camera, Draco thought suddenly, I wonder if he got a picture of that?  He looked up at the Gryffindor table and noticed the fourth years leaving.

"Draco, sweetie, I have to go to Potions now, I'll see you at lunch," Virginia said as she kissed him.

"Sure, I'll walk you to class," he replied, not taking his eye off the kid.  He was in the same year as Virginia, so he would be going to the dungeons too.  Draco took Virginia's books out of her arms and carried them for her.  He took her hand with his free hand and they walked down to the dungeons, behind the Gryffindors. 

Outside the door, he grabbed the kid's arm and pulled him back before he entered the class.  Draco turned to Virginia, gave her a deep kiss and a charismatic smile and she walked into class in a daze.

"You're the kid who follows Potter around with a camera aren't you?" Draco asked, trying to keep his voice pleasant and even.

"My name is Colin Creevey," said the kid, no, Colin.

"Whatever," Draco said dismissively, "did you take any photos yesterday at breakfast?" he insisted.

"Uh, yes," Colin replied nervously, shifting his books from one arm to the other.

"I want them.  Now." Draco demanded forcefully.

"I haven't developed them yet.  Look, I'm going to be late for Potions, Snape will kill me," Colin whined as he turned towards the door.  Draco grabbed his arm and spun him back around to face him.

"Then let's go and develop them," the Slytherin said.

"Now?" Colin squeaked.

"Now." Draco said as he dragged the Gryffindor boy behind him.  

~*~

Dear Sirius,

Thanks for your last letter.  Unfortunately your advice about Ginny is no longer needed.  She dumped me for Draco Malfoy, can you believe that?  But the strangest part is that I don't really care.  I mean, I care that she's dating a Slytherin whose family are heavily into the dark arts….but I think I just care for her like she's my sister.  Ew, I think that came out wrong.  She didn't feel like my sister when I was kissing her but when I really think about it, we weren't really right together.  There was something missing only I didn't realise it until she started seeing Malfoy.  It really bothered me that she was with him and he was kissing her.  But it wasn't for the reason that you would think.  I wasn't jealous of him kissing my ex-girlfriend – I was jealous of _her_ kissing _him_, like I wanted to kiss him which is totally crazy because he's my enemy and I'm sure he's a Death Eater or close to it.  I could never be with him but at the same time I have to admit that he is sexy.  What does this mean?  I need help with this, Sirius.  I think I might be attracted to boys.  

Help!

Harry

**Dear Harry,**

**There is nothing wrong with liking boys, you know.  But there is something decidedly disturbing about liking Lucius Malfoy's son.  I remember what Lucius was like at school and if his son is anything like him, I'd advise you to keep well away from him.  I'm sorry Ginny broke up with you but it seems obvious to you now that it was inevitable doesn't it?  From what you've told me it wouldn't have worked anyway.  Especially if she's after the proverbial 'bad boy'.  Look, I'll be in Hogsmeade next weekend.  Meet me at the Shrieking Shack on Friday night after dinner.  Drop by the kitchens before you come here and bring some food.  I'll let Dumbledore know you're here and you can stay for the weekend with me.  **

**Don't worry, we'll sort it all out.**

**Sirius**

Dear Sirius,

Don't go to any trouble just for me.  I don't want you to get caught.  I suppose you'll come anyway though, like you did last time I bothered you with something unimportant.  Ron and Hermione are too wrapped up in their own relationships so they'll be busy all weekend.  

By the way, I DON'T like Malfoy.  I just think he's kind of cute.  There is a BIG difference.

Harry

**Dear Harry,**

**You're right.  I'm coming anyway.  Besides, last time you 'bothered me with something unimportant' you ended up being transported to that graveyard and we all know what happened there.  **

**See you tomorrow night.**

**Sirius**

~*~

Harry received the last letter on Friday morning at breakfast.  He hastily shoved the note into his pocket and glanced over at the Slytherin table.  Ginny, _Virginia_, Harry corrected himself, was still sitting over there.  She had been all week.  Earlier in the week Malfoy had gotten his hands on a photo of Harry's face at the exact moment Malfoy had kissed Ginny and had plastered copies of it up all over the school.  Harry knew exactly where he had gotten the picture, it was so obvious, as was Colin's shame at giving in to Malfoy's blackmail.  Harry just couldn't be bothered dealing with it and had ignored it all week, which annoyed Malfoy no end.  

Harry had told Ron, Fred, George and Hermione of his suspicions about Malfoy's motives for dating Ginny and, although they privately thought he was just jealous, they all agreed to keep an eye on the situation since it _was_ Malfoy.  They also knew of Harry's plans to meet Sirius for the weekend but not of his current dilemma.

Harry followed his fellow Gryffindors around the castle to their various classes as if on autopilot.  He mechanically ate his dinner without paying attention to the conversation around him.  He was starting to come to terms with the fact that yes, he was more attracted to boys than girls, and he was glancing around at the boys around him and found that:

*Most of the boys his age and older already had girlfriends

*Of the ones who didn't, most seemed immature

*No one was openly admitting to liking boys

Well, that third point was accurate if you excluded Dean and Seamus, who were openly a couple and didn't seem to notice the dirty looks and obscene gestures directed at them by many disapproving students.  It was really only the Gryffindors who actually knew Dean and Seamus who accepted that, for them, there was simply no choice – they had to be together.  They _needed _each other, like oxygen.

Harry watched the two of them together with an ache in his heart.  Seamus was trying to feed Dean a bit of his sausage.  Dean pushed Seamus' hand out of the way and kissed his boyfriend quickly then resumed eating his meal.  Dean caught Harry's eye and raised a quizzical eyebrow at Harry's expression.  Harry shook his head and turned away.  Dean watched Harry for a moment, concern for his friend etched on his face.  This soon gave way to mirth as Seamus tickled him and triumphantly pushed the piece of sausage into Dean's open mouth.

~*~

Harry made his way towards the Shrieking Shack with his arms loaded up with food.  Dobby had made sure that Harry and his 'friend' would have plenty to eat all weekend.  Harry knocked awkwardly on the trapdoor and grinned when he saw Sirius on the other side.  

"Whoa! You've got enough to feed an army here.  How did you manage that?" Sirius asked as he took a basket from Harry's arm.

"One word – Dobby," Harry replied as he climbed up and dumped the rest of the food on the table.  

"Thank god for house-elves!  Now come here, you," Sirius pulled Harry into a fierce hug.  Harry hugged him back, revelling in the simple gesture.  It was different to Mrs Weasley's hugs.  It was more…..masculine.  Okay, so Harry knew that didn't make sense but it was the only way he could think to describe it.  Harry breathed in deeply, Sirius had a scent that was uniquely his.  Harry stopped his thoughts abruptly and pulled away from his godfather.  What the hell was he thinking? This was his father's best friend, for god's sake!  

If Sirius was surprised at Harry's sudden retreat, he didn't show it.  He sat down on the couch and gestured for Harry to join him.  Harry sat down on an armchair near the couch and looked uncomfortably at the floor.

"So, have you had any more thoughts about your….er….preference?" Sirius asked diplomatically.

"Preference?" Harry asked, looking up confusedly.  

"Sexual Preference.  You know, if you like boys or girls?  Are you gay or straight?" Sirius asked, abandoning all pretence of diplomacy.

"OH, that," Harry said, blushing.  "I guess….well….I think I'm gay," he said finally.

"What makes you think that?" Sirius asked softly.

"Well, I'm really not attracted to any girls.  Everyone agrees that Hermione is the best looking girl in our year but I don't feel a thing for her, except friendship.  Even with Ginny, it was more that she was Ron's little sister.  It felt good to be a part of the Weasley family but I wasn't really attracted to her."

"So are there any boys at school, apart from Malfoy, that you find attractive?" 

"Uh….not really.  Some are cute, like Justin.  But mainly, they just seem so young or is it just me?" Harry asked, looking worried.

"Harry, you've seen so much in your fifteen years.  It's only natural that you'd feel older than you really are.  I mean, you witnessed a friends death last year, that's gotta take a toll," Sirius replied gently.  Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat at the mention of Cedric.  

"So how are things going with the Order of the Phoenix?" Harry asked, firmly changing the subject.  Sirius allowed him to get away with it, knowing that Cedric's death was still a painful topic for Harry.  Sirius described the missions various people in the Order were on.  While they were talking Sirius ate some dinner.  He hadn't eaten since the previous day.  

After putting the rest of the food away and cleaning up the kitchen, they both returned to the living room.  Harry sat next to Sirius on the couch to look through an album full of photos of the Marauders and Lily that were taken by their generation's Colin Creevey.  Sirius told Harry hilarious tales of the group's exploits and Harry was surprised to hear that his mother was just as much a prankster as his father.  He had always pictured his mother as being kind of like Hermione at school.  Harry's eyes were starting to get heavy by this time and he closed his eyes, just for a moment, as he listened to Sirius describe how they came up with the plan to become Animagus.  

Sirius watched as his godson's head slid along the couch towards his shoulder.  Harry's head rested on Sirius' shoulder and he wriggled in his sleep to get more comfortable against his 'pillow'.  

To be continued………………

RIP – Cedric

My 11 year old cousins white budgie that died recently.  Incredibly ironic……..I told him to next time name his budgie after a character that lives….


End file.
